


The Wrench That Fell (In Love)

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Mechanic Derek Hale, One Shot, Pining Derek, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. "I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrench That Fell (In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more prompts!  
> I swear this series is going to continue, that's a promise I'm going to keep.  
> I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading!!

Derek wipes the grease off his hands with a rag, as he makes his way over to the wrenches. Inspecting each, Derek debates over which one he needs for the car he was working on. Completely focused on the task at hand, Derek doesn’t notice someone walking into the garage.

“Hey, Derek?” A voice calls out from behind him. Startled by the unexpected sound, Derek drops the wrench he was holding. Spinning around, Derek comes face to face with none other than Stiles Stilinski—his lab partner and the boy he happened to be _madly in love with._ No big deal or anything.

“Stiles?” Derek says, “what are you doing here?” 

“I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.” Stiles simply states, shoving his hands into the pockets of his khakis.

“What?” Derek stutters, eyes widening at Stiles’ words. Is Stiles saying what Derek thinks he’s saying?

“I want you,” Stiles continues, moving closer to Derek. 

“You-you do?” Derek whispers, his heart beating faster and faster with every step the other boy took towards him. 

“Yes,” Stiles says, earnestly. 

Derek briefly wondered if his heart was beating loudly enough for Stiles to hear.

“I want you... to help me fix Roscoe.” Stiles finishes. 

“I want you too—“ Derek confesses, but then stops short. “Wait, who’s Roscoe?” Derek asks, confused.

“My jeep,” Stiles answers, gesturing to the blue car behind him. “My Dad’s been pestering me for weeks now to go to the mechanic, says the engine was going to die out on me. I didn’t believe him, but after my car took almost an hour to start this morning, I don’t even think duck tape can fix him now.”

Staring blankly at the boy in front of him, Derek’s heart sinks. _“I want you...”_ Stiles’ words echoed in Derek’s head, as he steps around the younger boy and quickly makes his way over to the jeep with shaky legs. Derek was now wondering if his heart was breaking loudly enough for Stiles to hear. 

_Stiles will never want you that way,_ Derek thinks bitterly to himself. Clearing the lump in his throat, Derek says, “no problem, I’ll check it out.” Opening up the hood of the car, Derek keeps his back to Stiles. He can’t face him right now. He just can’t.

“Thanks dude, you’re a big help!” Stiles states as he walks up behind Derek, patting him on the shoulder. 

“It’s no problem,” Derek replies, keeping his eyes firmly on the engine in front of him.

“Oh, and Derek?” Stiles whispers, lowering his voice as he leans closer to Derek. “I really did try, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore. Will you go out with me?”

Spinning around to face Stiles for the second time that day, Derek looks at Stiles with wide eyes. Searching Stiles’ face for any indication that he was joking and finding none, Derek nods a yes, smiling shyly. Stiles grins in response, causing Derek’s heart to leap. _Is this really happening?_

“Great! Let me know when my jeeps fixed, so I can pick you up for our date!” Placing a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek, Stiles walks out the garage, leaving a very confused and dazed Derek behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
